Little dove
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: UA. Amelia sabe que es una perdedora. Su nuevo trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida no hace más que confirmárselo.
1. Rehab

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, but you know that._**

* * *

Mi madre insiste.

Primero trenza mi cabello, para luego enredarlo y convertirlo en un apretado moño. Después me coloca la gorra, pasando la correa justo por debajo de mi peinado.

—Estas lista mi pequeña paloma.—Me observa con una dulzura que ha dominado con el paso de los años.—Tu primer día de trabajo. ¿No es emocionante?

Finjo sonreír. La verdad hubiese preferido cualquier otro empleo, pero el ideal americano insiste en empujarme a la cadena de restaurantes por excelencia. Me miro en el espejo, el uniforme de McDonald's luce impecable, la blusa negra de manga larga debajo de la camiseta roja marcan un contraste agradable.

Mamá había insistido en que debía de usarla. No solo porque estaba helando, sino por que lo que había debajo de las mangas generaba rechazo y traía a colación preguntas incómodas. Y ambas cosas no eran óptimas para alguien que comenzaba a trabajar.

Y más aún cuando te vuelves el sostén de la familia porque papá un buen día decidió empacar y no volver jamás.

Aunque hay que reconocerle algo, al menos había tenido la inteligencia de marchase hasta mi mayoría de edad y cuando me había graduado de la escuela preparatoria. Cuando el deber de dar la manutención a los hijos desaparecía por completo.

—Amy.

Mamá me sacude el hombro, me observa por unos instantes. Yo la miro a ella. Las canas se pierden en su cabello rubio, los ojos azules, iguales a los mismos me observan a profundidad. Si llego a envejecer me veré de la misma forma.

—Hay que irnos.—Murmura.

Mi madre conduce por las solitarias calles del vecindario. Lo hace por quince minutos hasta que llegamos a Hyde Park. Veo por la ventana las casas lujosas, los edificios de departamentos que se alzan en el sitio. Estos son completamente opuestos al pequeño departamento de una habitación que alquilamos a las afuera de la ciudad. Los carros que pasan siempre son modelos recientes de marcas que solo he visto en comercias.

Audi, Maserati, Aston Martin, BMW, Mercedes.

Esto es lo más cerca que alguna vez estaré de algo tan ridículamente costoso. Nuestro Honda Civic del año 2005 se sigue abriendo hasta llegar al restaurante. Mamá se estaciona sin apagar el auto. Me da un beso en la mejilla y se despide de mi.

—Dios te bendice mi amor.

—Claro mamá.

Entro al sitio y veo bastante movimiento. Los empleados van de un lado a otro, empaquetando las órdenes, sirviendo bebidas y preparando cafés. Me acerco insegura a alguien que creo es una gerente.

Toco su hombro y de inmediato la mujer afroamericana se da la vuelta.

—Debes de ser Amelia.—Prácticamente me grita, pero la veo sonreír.— Me alegro de que ya estés aquí.

Me toma de un brazo y antes de conducirme a la parte de atrás oprime algunos botones en una registradora cercana. Me enseña un código que solo yo puedo usar y que este marcara las horas que lleve trabajando.

Después me lleva a una sala de empleados con una computadora. Paso las siguientes dos horas frente a la pantalla, con tutoriales de la empresa que trata de enseñarme como demonios debo trabajar pero no logro absorber nada. La mujer, que se ha presentado como Lety vuelve y al ver que he visto los videos, me lleva de nuevo al mostrador.

Un hombre se nos acerca y vergonzosamente admito que me roba el aliento.

—¿Aprendiste como tomar una orden?—Me pregunta con voz amigable.

Estúpidamente niego con la cabeza, estoy poniéndome ansiosa.

—No te preocupes, qué tal si te colocamos aquí.

Me dirige a la ventana que da al servicio para autos.

—Emma te enseñará lo que debes de hacer, bienvenida.

El hombre me deja a un lado de una chica bajita, de cabello negro y ojos castaños. Ella se esfuerza por hacerme entender los principios básicos. Ser agradable, ser linda y sonreír. Sin importar que gran desagradable sea el cliente en cuestión.

Trato de agarrar el ritmo pero siendo tan estúpida me equivoco en varias ocasiones. Doy mal algunas cosas, tiro accidentalmente los vasos con refresco o café. Los clientes aunque en su mayoría son agradables otros son una completa mierda.

Las piernas comienzan a dolerme al cabo de seis horas estando de pie. El estómago me gruñe. En algunos minutos darán las tres de la tarde.

Tanto Emma como Lety han tomado sus bolsos y se han ido a casa, supongo que es el cambio de turno para algunos, pero para mi no. Estare aquí hasta las cinco.

Y siento que las horas que faltan serán una tortura gracias a mis inútiles piernas.

Una hora después, el hombre que me llevó a la ventana se acerca a mi. Puedo observarlo mejor y noto su piel ligeramente morena, el cabello negro y los ojos castaño claro.

Me sonríe.

—Deberías de tomar tu descanso. Tienes treinta minutos para despejarte.

El hombre se coloca en mi sitio y yo soy libre de ir a comer. Mientras camino me doy cuenta de que mi corazón late rápido y de que tengo calientes las mejillas.

Estoy segura de que me he sonrojado.

Mamá pasa por mi exactamente a las cinco, subo al auto y ella espera cinco minutos antes de comenzar con su interrogatorio.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"¿Te trataron bien?'

"¿Fueron agradables contigo?"

"Espero que no hayas comido demasiado".

Intento llevar una plática normal con ella, darle las respuestas que espera. Ella de tanto en tanto me mira llena de dulzura y me acaricia la mejilla.

—Lo haz hecho bien mi pequeña paloma.—Murmura.

La primera nevada del año empieza a caer de forma tranquila, el sol se ha ido y mamá y yo nos abrimos paso en la noche.

Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en el hombre de cabello negro.

* * *

_Hola! Se que este capítulo puede ser tedioso, pero lo necesito para cimentar las cosas. No va a ser un fic feliz, lo advierto desde ahora. Probablemente será la historia más extraña que he escrito hasta la fecha pero siento que valdrá la pena. Por cierto, esto será bastante corto, necesito sacarlo cuanto antes de mi sistema. Además, esto está sin betear, los errores y aciertos son completamente míos. _

_El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Amy Winehouse. _


	2. Tears dry in their own

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, duh._**

* * *

Por supuesto que es casado.

Han pasado dos meses desde mi entrada a ese estupido restaurante y recién me entero que el hombre tiene esposa. Supongo que no tiene mucho caso seguir pensando en el de manera romántica, pero no logro evitarlo. No me había sentido así nunca. Quizá lo que más se acercaba era la época en la que fui novia de Arthur durante el último año de preparatoria, hubo besos y algunos arrumacos que no pasaron de eso porque yo no estaba lista.

Al final el se aburrió de mi y me dejó, tal como mi padre lo había hecho. Tal como todos lo hacían.

Entrego una bolsa de papel a una mujer pelirroja y está me extiende un billete de cinco dólares.

—Para ti.—Me dice antes de echar a andar su auto.

Guardo la propina en el bolsillo de mis pantalones negros. Tomo un trapo y limpio mi área de trabajo. Mis pensamientos vuelven a ser sobre el Sr. García.

Mi jefe. No me acostumbro a llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

A veces hablo con el. Cuando el ritmo del trabajo nos da un respiro y conversamos un poco pero siempre me quedo con ganas de más. El habla conmigo como lo hace con el resto de sus empleados pero hay algo especial. Es como si el ambiente se electrificara en cuanto el me pone atención. Quizá son ideas mías, quizá el hecho de que me guste es lo que me hace imaginar cosas.

—Amy, Amy, tienes carro en la ventana.

Emma me extiende una bolsa de papel, sacudo la cabeza intentando despejarme. Le agradezco y le entrego la comida al cliente.

—Entonces, ¿siempre si vamos a ir al cine?

—Claro.

—Ok, yo paso por ti como a las seis. Andamos un rato en el mall en lo que empieza la función. ¿Te parece?

—Está perfecto.

Y así sucede.

Es extraño como los cotilleos suelen ser una fuente de información casi infinita. Mientras buscamos bolsos baratos en Macy's, Emma suelta chismes a diestra y siniestra. Por ella me entero que Marie, una manager a quien consideraba la mujer con la moral ideal, lleva cinco años engañando a su esposo con uno de los cocineros. Que Danielle, otra empleada, sale con una clienta y tiene un amigo que funge como su novio frente a sus padres.

También me entero por ella que el Sr. García se está divorciando.

—Aún no entiendo quien se hartó de quien. Quizá Jessica ya no aguanto el que la siguiera engañando con todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, o quizá fue José el que no toleró el que ella se estuviera viendo con un exnovio.—Escucho a Emma mientras ella examina un bolso a mitad de precio.—Como sea, creo que ya hasta vendieron la casa.

Yo solo atino a arquear las cejas y a no dejar de sorprenderme.

—Son como Zeus y Hera.—Murmuro. Sintiéndome una estupida al instante.

Mi amiga de encoje de hombros.

—Ninguna me convence.

—¿Quieres ir por un smoothie?—Sugiero.

—¡Oh si! Me encantaría.

Salimos del cine, seguimos charlando en el camino. Aunque ya no se temas tan densos. Thor: The dark world se vuelve nuestro tema central. Sin embargo, yo no dejo de pensar en el divorcio del Sr. García.

Pero, desde luego, el no se fijaría en una perdedora bajita de cabello amarillo y con cierto grado de obesidad.

El estaría disponible, pero para alguien más.

Emma me deja en la entrada del edificio de departamentos. Ya son las once cuando entro en casa.

Mamá me espera sentada en el sofá, apaga el televisor en cuanto me ve. Ya lleva el pijama puesto.

Me da un beso en la mejilla. Me pregunta si la película me gustó y yo contesto que si. Finalmente me deja y va a recostarse. A mi me toca quitarme el maquillaje ligero, y ponerme el pijama. Una vez en la cama y antes de quedarme dormida, el rostro del Sr. García viene a mi cabeza.

Me asusta el pensar que esta atracción se esta convirtiendo poco a poco en una obsesión.

Los meses empiezan a pasar. Mi madre consigue un empleo de medio tiempo en una cafetería. Yo sigo con mi jornada completa en McDonald's. Me han dado un aumento de 50 centavos. Le agradeci con discreción a mi jefe. El me guiñó el ojo y me sonrió.

Gracias a ello los gastos empiezan a solventarse y ya no llegamos a fin de mes tan cortas de dinero. Me vuelvo amiga de Elia, una cocinera de cincuenta y pico años. Siempre me llama "baby" y cada que pido mi hamburguesa especial ella la hace a la perfección. Sin importar lo disparatada que es. La vida avanza sin cambios hasta agosto, cuando mamá vuelve un día de la cafetería y me cuenta que conoció a un hombre encantador. Se llama Raúl y viene de Cuba. No se si sea algo temporal o si van enserio. Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá.

Ah, y también el Sr. Garcia me ha enviado un mensaje de texto, el cual no está relacionado con el trabajo.

Son casi las doce de la noche cuando mi teléfono suena. Veo su nombre y siento de inmediato un vacío en el estómago. Intento tranquilizarme y dejar de ser tan ridícula. Es tan solo un escueto "Hola"

_"Hola Sr. García. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?"_

**_"No necesitas ser tan formal Amelia, solo quería saber como estabas jajaja"_**

Intento relajarme, me siento como un miembro del escuadrón antibombas que intenta desactivar una tonelada de explosivos.

_"Perdón, es la costumbre jejeje. Estoy bien, ¿tu cómo estás?_

**"De maravilla, ¿sabes?, se que a ti te gustan las películas de superhéroes, quiza podríamos ir a ver Guardians of the galaxy".**

El teléfono se me cae de las manos, siento que las mejillas se me enrojecen. Esto supera mis más locas expectativas. Me tardo algunos minutos, no quiero parecer ansiosa.

_"Claro. Estaría bien"_

_**"¿Te gustaría si voy por ti mañana a las cinco?"**_

_"Si, esta bien"_

Pasan tres minutos hasta que mi pantalla vuelve a encenderse.

**_"Una cosa más, dejemos esto entre tú y yo. Las personas podrían malinterpretar las cosas ;)"_**

* * *

_Puede sonar inverosímil el repentino interés de José, pero se por experiencia que ese tipo de cosas pasan. ¡__Este fic se acaba en otros tres capítulos! _

_El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Amy Winehouse. _


	3. Love is a losing game

**_Hetalia no me pertenece \\_(ツ)_/_**

**_Este no es un fic feliz, aquí comienza lo desagradable. Descripicion de abuso sexual se relatara a continuacion._**

* * *

Se siente como si estuviera flotando.

Mamá se ha ido a su trabajo de medio tiempo, el Sr. García pasa por mi en su camioneta. Se ve impecable. Un pantalón de mezclilla. Una camiseta blanca y unos vans azul marino.

Yo me puse lo mejor que encontré. Una camisa de franela de manga corta que alguna vez fue de mi madre, unos pantalones negros junto con mis converse del mismo color.

El sonríe en cuanto subo a su auto. Me hago la nota mental de que no me debo de emocionar. Quiza solo quiera ser mi amigo en el mejor de los casos. Tal vez se siente solo y yo fui su última opcion.

La velada resulta ser bastante tranquila. Vemos la película, riendo a carcajadas con ella. Comemos palomitas y bebemos Coca-Cola. Cuando salimos del cine me lleva a Taco Bell y volvemos a comer. Resulta tenemos gustos algo similares. Adoramos a Van Halen, AC/DC y a Bon Jovi. Me cuesta no dejar de sonreír frente a el. Es agradable sentirse así. Después de que papá nos dejara, el ser feliz era algo que difícilmente podía llegar a ser.

—Es que, cuando ya vas a cumplir treinta, uno tiene que salir a divertirse. ¿Cuantos años tienes Amy?

—Acabo de cumplir 19.

—Oh, y yo que deseaba llevarte a un bar. No importa, quizá si estamos en mi casa nos podemos divertir más.

Arqueo la ceja.

—Amy, no me malentiendas, solo una cerveza. Apuesto a que te gustará y si no, no pasa nada.

El me sonríe y yo a él. Por dios, porque no dejo mi paranoia. El nunca me hará nada malo. Solo intenta ser amigable

—Claro, no me matará el tomar una.

El me guiña el ojo.

—Que te parece si lo dejamos para la próxima semana, el siguiente sábado.

Yo asiento. Dejamos el restaurante y abordamos su camioneta. Media hora después llegamos a casa. El

Coloca su mano en mi pierna.

—Perdona, quería tomar la palanca de cambio.

—No te preocupes.—Digo antes de bajarme.

—No lo haré Amy. Hasta mañana.

Coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Entiendo su mensaje.

—Hasta mañana, Joseph.

Llegó al departamento y mamá me pregunta si me me divertí con Emma.

Sonrió y asiento. Ella se ve contenta con mi reacción.

La dinámica en el trabajo no cambia. Me trata como a alguien más. Es día de paga y fijo mi vista en el talón de cheque. Me ha dado un aumento de 50 centavos.

El segundo en menos de un año. Emma empieza a verme con suspicacia. Comienza a alejarse de mi.

Los días pasan hasta que el sábado llega. Le digo a mamá qué tal vez llegue más tarde de lo usual. Ella me dice que está bien. Que mientras esté con Emma y tenga encendido el celular no habrá ningún problema.

Mamá se ve más contenta. No se si es porque por fin me ve con una amiga después de casi cuatro años de confinamiento o porque Raúl está abarcando la mayoría de sus pensamientos.

Sea cual sea la razón me alegra verla así.

Mamá se va a su empleo en la cafetería. Media hora después Joseph viene por mi. Subimos a su camioneta y vamos a su hogar.

Honestamente no es lo que esperaba.

El departamento está en un tercer piso. Es bastante grande. Con algunos muebles. Las paredes blancas con detalles en azul marino. Me siento en el sofá mientras el va a la cocina. El televisor está encendido. Es un dibujo animado, desconozco cual sea pero la trama me atrapa. Pasan algunos minutos hasta que José está aquí. Trae dos botellas de cerveza Heineken destapadas. Me ofrece una y yo sin dudarlo la tomo.

—¡Salud!

Chocamos nuestras botellas verdes y yo tomo un sorbo. El líquido amargo hace que mi cara se arrugue pero lo bebo. José sonríe y el toma un sorbo más abundante que el mío. Tomo otro trago y me obligo a pasarlo por mi garganta. El sabor no mejora.

Observamos los dibujos animados. La bebida amarilla comienza desaparecer. Cuando la termino, pongo la botella verde en la mesita de centro. Me siento mareada. No se si es por la cerveza y el hecho de que nunca había bebido algo. Pasan los minutos. Siento la cabeza embotada y unas ganas irresistibles de irme a dormir.

—¿Sabes Amy? Desde que mi ex-esposa me dejó no me la había pasado tan bien. Me divertí tanto en el cine. A ella no le gustaba ir.

Joseph se me acerca, coloca una mano en mi hombro. Soy ligeramente consiente de que empieza a desabotonarme la blusa. La bruma en mi cabeza no me permite pensar con claridad. Me desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Me quita el sostén.

—Pero tu eres diferente. Más joven. Más feliz.

Soy ligeramente consiente de lo que pasa.

El me lleva a su habitación, me coloca sobre su cama. Masajea mis pechos pasa después succionar mi pezon. No puedo negarme. Mis brazos y piernas se niegan a responderme. El lame mi vientre. Me quita los zapatos y desliza los panatalones junto con la ropa interior.

Lame el area que a veces yo suelo tocar. Es extraño. Introduce uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo en círculos. Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar y comienzo a sollozar.

—Shh, shh. No pasa nada cariño. Lo vas a disfrutar.

Se baja los pantalones y logro ver su ereccion.

Entiendo que esto es inevitable. Que no puedo hacer nada por defenderme. Cierro los ojos cuando el se introduce. Duele, duele más de lo que puedo soportar. No toma pausa alguna antes de que empiece a sentir sus embestidas. Profundas y dolorosas. Siento la entrepierna en carne viva.

Lloro a más no poder. El afianza mis caderas y acelera el ritmo. Gruñe y siento que me llena con su inmundicia. Se detiene, con la respiración agitada. Acaricia mis muslos y luego limpia mis lágrimas. Después sale de mi.

En los últimos momentos, antes de que la bruma me lleve por completo, siento que ladean mi rostro, que el toma mis manos y las acomoda a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Luego abre mis piernas. El semen que el introdujo empieza a salir.

Antes de dormir, veo mis párpados siendo iluminados por un destello centelleante.

* * *

_Amy no vio las banderas rojas, ella fue a la fábrica en donde las hacían. _

_El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Amy Winehouse._


	4. Consummation

**_Hetalia no me pertenece._**

* * *

José no se detuvo.

Me obliga a inclinarme sobre su sofá, a abrir mis piernas y dejar que me monte, lo ha hecho desde hace mes y medio. Desde que me tomo esa fotografía y me acorraló.

—Dime Amy.—Murmuro en mi oído mientras amasa mis glúteos con sus manos.—¿Te gusta el sexo anal?

Introduce uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo en círculos intentando dilatar esa zona. Pero es imapaciente. Siento que lo saca y después mete dos cubiertos con lubricante. Me duele, me duele mucho. Me aferro al cojín y ahogo mis sollozos en el. Mete un tercero, moviéndolos freneticamente. Los saca y ladeo la cabeza por un momento. Alcanzó a ver que se coloca un condon.

Grito sobre la suave superficie del cojín mientras el se introduce en mi. No logra penetrarme por completo. Saca su miembro y vuelve a intentarlo. Esta vez lo consigue.

Mis lágrimas caen sobre mi rostro. Siento que algo se escurre por mis piernas a medida que el acelera el ritmo. Afianza sus manos a mis caderas. Luego, una de ellas va a uno de mis senos. Lo acaricia para después pellizcar el pezon.

—¿Te duele? ¿Te gusta?

Una hora después sigo en su departamento. Recostada en el suelo de su sala. El no me ha dejado irme, quizá tenga ganas de hacer algo más y solo está esperando a que pase su periodo refractario.

La sangre dejó de fluir por mi recto treinta minutos atrás. Ahora solo me obsesiono con el techo. Una pequeña cucaracha ha estado en el desde que me recosté en el suelo. No se mueve, tan solo está allí. Quien sabe que es lo que estará esperando.

José sale de su habitación, al parecer ha tomado una ducha. Se arrodilla frente a mi. Mechones de cabello le cubren el rostro lo cual lo hace más espeluznante de lo habitual. Comienza a masturbarse frente a mi y yo sigo viendo a la cucaracha, luego siento que jala mis piernas.

—¿Condon?—Pregunto. El toma uno de la mesita de centro, lo coloca y me sonríe.

Luego vuelve a poseerme.

Me siento más perdida de lo usual. No quiero comer, se me dificulta dormir y cuando lo logro no hago más que revivir todo lo que el me ha hecho. Hago las cosas como si estuviera en piloto automático. Mamá no dice nada. Esta distraída con todo el asunto de Raúl. Se ve feliz. Emma casi no me habla. Ha llegado una chica nueva al trabajo y me ha remplazado con ella. Ni siquiera responde a mis mensajes. Parece que la amistad tiene límites.

Mi querida amiga. Siempre que pienso en eso me da tristeza.

Me pregunto si el pasar por todo esto tiene sentido. Si el seguir siendo la puta de José algún día tendrá final. E incluso si lo tiene y sigo con mi vida, ¿que más da? ¿Algún día seré feliz con mi empleo de mierda para obtener dinero y vivir hasta que Tánatos me lleve?

Se que pensar en eso es morboso, repasar una y otra vez en mi cabeza el sentido de la vida y el porque llegamos a existir. Aunque en mi caso yo se que llegue al mundo porque mis padres no usaron un método anticonceptivo el día de su graduación y porque se les ponchó la llanta cuando iban a una clínica para abortos.

Se que llegue aquí como un accidente y de una vez por todas me decido a no seguir extendiéndolo.

Meses después de aquel día, mamá me deja frente al restaurante. Entro y antes de que los empleados me vean me meto al baño. Me pongo los jeans y la camiseta negra con un dragón rojo de tres cabezas estampado, suelto mi cabello dorado y guardo mi uniforme. Dejo pasar otros diez minutos y salgo de allí.

Camino por las calles de Hyde Park, la primavera empezará en unos cuantos días pero pareciera que el invierno aún no quiere irse. Empiezo a titiritar de frío cuando voy por la vigésima cuadra. Un par más y llegaré a mi destino. Mi celular empieza a sonar. Emma y Lety preguntan si vendré. Decido no responder. Por fin veo la fachada del negocio.

**_Morrigan Funeral Home and Crematory._**

Entro al lugar. El olor del ambientador de vainilla es lo primero que noto. El color durazno de las paredes con detalles en blanco contrastan con el lugar. La dependiente me saluda, esta detrás del mostrador ordenando unos papeles.

—Hola, quisiera saber los precios que manejan para un funeral con cremación.

—Querida niña.—La mujer me sonríe.—Lamento tu perdida, si lo deseas puedes decirnos en donde está tu ser querido para iniciar con todo el proceso.

—Oh no, aún no ha pasado. Solo quiero estar preparada.

—¿Preparada?

—Si, tengo un tumor en la cabeza que me va a llevar en cualquier momento. Mi madre y yo nos acabamos de enterar y quiero dejar todo listo para que no sufra aún más.

La mujer suspira. Esboza una ligera sonrisa en un intento por consolarme.

Pasamos la tarde eligiendo la ropa que me pondrán, la urna en donde depositarán las cenizas y en donde se llevará a cabo el velatorio. Mis ahorros pagan el precio total de los servicios. La Sra. Carrie Wine me entrega el papeleo correspondiente. Me da un abrazo y me despide en la puerta.

Después de eso paso a una florería que está a unas cuantas cuadras. Ordeno un arreglo floral para mamá compuesto de crisantemos y rosas blancas. Le dejo instrucciones específicas al dependiente de que debe ser entregado la mañana del 12 de marzo junto con un sobre sellado. El muchacho japonés asiente con la cabeza, me asegura de que se llevarán a cabo mis deseos y siento como si acabara de darle la misión de su vida. Le doy 50 dólares de propina. El inclina la cabeza y me agradece en su lengua natal.

Es medio día cuando me detengo a comer comida china, después de eso voy al cine y veo _The Lego Movie. _Cuando la película termina voy a casa.

Mamá se sorprende al verme. Le digo que las cosas estaban demasiado lentas y que Emma me hizo el favor de traerme. Me sonríe y alcanzamos a comer juntas antes de que ella se tenga que ir al trabajo.

Me platica de su novio, del trabajo y de que está planeando tomar unas vacaciones para ir a visitar a los abuelos. Observó a mamá. Es tan hermosa que me dan ganas de llorar. Le doy un beso y la abrazo, le digo lo mucho que la amo y aunque ella se extraña por mi repentina muestra de cariño la acepta feliz.

Cuando ella se va, le envío un mensaje a José. Le pido que nos veamos en su departamento. Treinta minutos después pasa por mi.

Estamos en su cama, me desnudo para el. El besa mi cuello, acaricia mi pecho y luego mueve sus dedos sobre mi clitoris. Alcanzó el orgasmo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me recuesto y abro mis piernas para el. No usa el condón y mientras me embiste le pido que lo haga mas duro.

Siento que las paredes vaginales se desgarran, me duele y finalmente el eyacula.

Minutos más tarde se queda dormido. Voy por mis pantalones y saco la navaja de barbero que conseguí hace un par de días. Deslizo el filo por su cuello, el se despierta sobresaltado pero es tarde. La sangre sale a borbotones, se lleva las manos a la garganta boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y yo le sonrió. Se deja de mover unos instantes después. Tomo su celular y elimino nuestra conversacion. Después me visto. Me voy a casa.

El frasco naranja repleto de Triazolam me espera.

* * *

_Amy leyó "Gone girl" y de ahí se inspiro. Ya no tengo beta. Por lo tanto__, los errores y aciertos son completamente míos. _


	5. Tánatos

Madeline sostenía la carta entre sus manos. Tenía los ojos irritados y rojos por tanto llorar. El arreglo floral había llegado tres horas después de que la ambulancia llegara por Amelia y la declarara muerta nada más llegar al hospital.

La misiva le dejaba claro que no había sido su culpa, que ella no había hecho nada malo. Amelia enfatizó muchas veces el amor que sentía por ella. Que durante su existencia había sido la luz de su vida.

Si bien eso no la consolaba al menos la tranquilizaba un poco. Al final la chica había dejado un número de teléfono , cuando Maddie llamo y se identificó como la madre de Amelia, la Sra Carrie Wine le pregunto si la chica había sucumbido a la enfermedad de su cabeza. Madeleine dijo que si.

El forense comenzó a realizar la autopsia de rigor. Aun cuando era obvio que se había tratado de un suicidio, la madre de la joven quería saber a ciencia cierta que había matdo a su hija. Apenas estaba comenzado el examen superficial cuando noto algo que estaba fuera de lugar. En la ropa interior de la joven noto sangre y lo que parecía ser semen.

Prestó atención a la zona pélvica de la joven, los moretones que tenía en las caderas, abrió las piernas y descubrió indicios de abuso sexual.

Terminó llamando a la policia.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el celular de Amy fuera desbloqueado y encontrarán la larga lista de mensajes entre ella y José. Las fotos obsenas que el le había tomado y que le enviaba para mantenerla sometida.

Los oficiales encontraron el cuerpo de aquel monstruo en descomposición. Con los ojos abiertos y la cama llena de sangre seca. El examen de ADN confirmó lo que los oficiales pensaban.

El veredicto quedó en un caso de homicidio-suicidio.

Amelia finalmente fue cremada y sus restos fueron entregados al mar por petición suya. Ahi finalmente descanso.

Y para el resto de las personas que había conocido, la vida siguió.


End file.
